This disclosure relates to mitigation of hydrogen sulfide or acid gas which can frequently be formed during steam injection hydrocarbon producing processes.
During the production of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, steam injection wells are frequently used in order to drive fluids toward a hydrocarbon producing well. In this way, steam injection increases production and therefore serves an important purpose.
However, while increasing production, the added steam combined with temperature and formation conditions leads to formation of unacceptable amounts of H2S.
Since this H2S is both highly toxic and corrosive to equipment, the need exists for a suitable method for removing or otherwise preventing formation of the H2S.
It is the goal of the present disclosure to provide such a method.